myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Current Roles for "Nature Story" (Not done yet!)
(Yeah, sigh, in new year i also wanted to include "Nature Story" Which we isn't done with yet, i know you is away but idk where, anyway, i hope ya enjoy this blog, dude. Yes, the parody of "Toy Story" We talked about, and welp ya saw "Toy Story 4" Yet, uh? Welp, i didn't yet but it should be good like the previous movies, anyway, mentioning roles to remember, here!:) Woody - SpongeBob SquarePants Buzz Lightyear - Chowder Mr. Potato Head - Donald Duck Slinky Dog - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Rex - GIR (Invader Zim) Hamm - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Bo Peep - Joy (Inside Out) Sarge - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) Sarges' Soldiers - Police Officers (SMG4) Young Andy Davis - Hero Boy (The Polar Express) Mrs. Davis - Isa (Minecraft: Story Mode) (;(, Sigh, miss her indeed ;(, Sigh!) Baby Molly Davis - Baby Riley (Inside Out) (Riley is so cute as baby, daw, yup!) Sid Phillips - Kevin (Ed, Edd "N" Eddy) Hannah Phillips - Sarah (Ed, Edd "N" Eddy) Scud - Hostile Wolf (Minecraft) Baby Face - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Barrel of Monkeys - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) Bo Peep's Sheep - Horses (Minecraft OR The Legend of Zelda) (MAYBE, Minecraft idk anyway, yup!) Burned Rag Doll - Pyro (Team Fortress 2) Combat Carl - Itchy (The Simpsons) Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - (DX, Squeeze now eh? YUP!) Clank (Ratchet and Clank), Orbot and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ducky - Chicken (Minecraft) Etch - Pikachu (Pokémon) Frog - Froggy (Sonic the Hedgehog) Hand-in-the-Box - Freddy Fazbear (Five Night's at Freddy's) Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) Hockey Puck - Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Janie/Pterodactyl - Binta and Ripper Roo (Minecraft: Story Mode and Crash Bandicoot) Jingle Joe - Chester Cheetah Legs - Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Lenny - Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) Magic 8 Ball - Magic 8 Ball (The Simpsons) (Yes, The Simpsons also have a Magic 8 Ball, YUP!) Marie Antoinette and her Little Sister - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) Mike - Talking Hank (Talking Friends) Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) (Hm, sharks, eh? Sharks, yup!) Mr. Spell - Talking Tom (Talking Friends) RC - Blue Forza Horizon Car (Forza Horizon) Robot - Baymax (Big Hero 6) Rockmobile - Donkey (Shrek) Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly the Tiger (Madagascar 3) Roller Bob - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Sally Doll - Nell (Minecraft: Story Mode) Snake - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Cartoon Robots Tottle Tots - The Smurfs Toys on the Shelf - The Peanuts Cast (Peanuts) Troikas - The Birds (Angry Birds) Troll Dolls - The Babies (Rugrats) Walking Car - Octodad Yellow Soldier Toys - Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) Buster - Stan (Dog With A Blog) Mrs. Potato Head - Daisy Duck Al - Giovanni and Team Rocket (Pokémon) Jessie - Panini (Chowder) Stinky Pete - King of Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) Bullseye - Khumba Wheezy - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) Amy - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug) (Ok, let's say it did work, yay, yup!) Amy's Barbie Dolls - Dee Dee and Star (Dexter's Laboratory and Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Barbie Dolls - Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House) Crazy Critters - Small Pokémon (Pokémon) Emily - Tip (HOME) Flik (in Outtakes) - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Geri the Cleaner - Captain Kiddie (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) (BUT, Itchy was already Combat Carl, and, Should Tom and Jerry be instead? Maybe, yup!) Tour Guide Barbie - Lori Loud (The Loud House) Trash Can Toys - Zombies (Minecraft) Utility Belt Buzz - Gumbo (Chowder) Zurg - Sour Ron (Chowder) Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Bowser (Super Mario), Herobrine (Minecraft), Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode), Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Sharing the Role) (Song of the South) or Vincent (Over the Hedge)? Barbie and Ken - Twilight Sparkle and Rocko (MLP:FIM and Rocko's Modern Life) or Petra and Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)? Big Baby - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), Boss Baby (The Boss Baby), Tommy Pickels (Rugrats) or Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)? (9_9, WOW!) AND: Twitch, Stretch, Chunk and Sparks - Bill Cipher, Giffany, Eric Cartman and Roger Smith (Gravity Falls, South Park and American Dad) or The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)? The! End! Yes, sigh, y'know, since ya haven't decided those last ones, and wow i continued after Zurg's choice, so, yeah, now i am finished, BUT, ya haven't choosed all yet, Carson. So, IF ya ever returns some day again, ya is free to choose btw, ok? Anyway, thx for watching, bye! Category:Blog posts